Meurs ou Tues
by ElizavetaN
Summary: L'épidémie n'a pas épargné la France. Le virus s'est propagé dans une population désormais constituée de créatures horrifiques et cannibales : les zombies. Malgré tout, des personnes ont survécu à l'invasion, désirant plus que tout au monde comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Parmi eux, Mickaël et Rënne... On ne vous a jamais que le destin fait bien les choses ?
1. Rënne

_Coucou ! :D _  
_Après Hunger Games, je me lance dans un tout autre style avec une amie (trouvable sur Booknode sous le pseudo BonYver). Parce que j'adore la série The Walking Dead et qu'elle aussi, on s'est senties obliger d'écrire une fanfiction sur des survivants de l'apocalypse zombie non pas aux États-Unis, mais en France. _

_Chaque chapitre suivra l'histoire d'un personnage créé par nos soins, Rënne pour elle et Mickaël pour moi. _

_Crédits :_ Les personnages sont de notre création. L'univers, lui, est basé sur The Walking Dead appartenant à AMC.

_Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Rënne  
_

_10 Mai 2013, Paris  
_

— Rënne...  
— Il n'y a pas de Rënne qui tienne. Tu ne veux pas que je traîne dans vos pattes. Très bien, tant pis pour toi. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Je me levais d'un bon de mon siège et reposais la serviette du restaurant chic dans lequel nous dînions, sur la table, puis marchais à pas précipités jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Dean refusait de me laisser une seconde chance ? J'allais m'en remettre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais c'était dur d'encaisser que mon petit-copain ne me m'accorde pas une faveur. Et je n'allais pas lui pardonner de sitôt. Peut-être même étais-je trop fière pour lui pardonner un jour, mais sous le coup de la colère je ne pouvais plus le voir en photo. J'avais espéré qu'il se montrerait assez compréhensif avec moi, seulement il venait de me donner une gifle bien plus douloureuse encore que si elle avait été physique.  
Alors que je me dirigeais en direction des portes, il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna aux WC.

— Eh, c'est les toilettes des femmes ici. M'indignais-je. Dehors !  
— Pas avant que tu te calmes.  
— C'est pas prêt de se faire, trésor.  
— Bonsoir, dit une femme rousse en train de se laver les mains, dont le ton ne laissait pas d'ambiguïté sur ses intentions de séduire Dean. Vous désirez quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
— Oh, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait rêver de mieux en cet instant. C'est vrai, patron d'une agence de police, compte en banque bien rempli, deux jolies filles enfermées aux toilettes avec lui... tu dois être aux anges, Deana !  
— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
— Alors lâche-moi.

Il desserra sa prise sur mes poignets mais ne les lâcha pas.

— Rënne, tu as été virée de l'école de police pour la troisième fois, et tu as un casier truffé d'infractions !  
— Je me bats pour ce que je pense être juste ! Ça n'a rien de scandaleux de manifester pour les causes qu'on soutient !  
— Tu oublies que les manifestations auxquelles tu as participé ont toutes tourné à la bagarre, tu te sers des gens comme punching-ball ! Et c'est sans compter tes nombreux excès de vitesse, l'attentat à la pudeur au jardin du Luxembourg, l'alcool au volant... Ah, et l'agression de ton voisin !  
— Il n'arrêtait pas de me pincer les fesses, j'aurais fini violée dans sa cave et tuée à coups de hache si je n'étais pas intervenue !  
— Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Il avait soixante-neuf ans, et tu as été formée.  
— Par toi. C'est toi qui m'a formée, et c'est ce qui rend ta trahison encore plus dégueulasse. J'aurais jamais cru que tu me ferais un coup pareil ! Je savais que j'aurais dû m'en tenir à la relation entre élève et instructeur avec toi, mais il a fallu que tu me sautes dessus !  
— C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, je te signale...  
— Mais toi tu ne manquais pas de profiter un peu des cours de maniement d'armes. Tu te souviens, tes mains étaient sur mes poignets comme il y a deux minutes, à la différence que c'était plus en douceur... Et avec ton accent mielleux venu d'Angleterre, tu me murmurais les consignes à l'oreille... Ça n'avait rien de très professionnel, vous trouvez ça professionnel, vous ? Demandais-je à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis notre rencontre.  
— Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir craqué pour toi, dit-il calmement avec des yeux transis d'amour et une voix mielleuse. Tu étais là, avec des cheveux ébouriffés débordant de ton chignon fait à la va-vite, les poings sur les hanches et les baskets bousillées. Tu fusillais tout le monde du regard, et tu refusais d'enlever ta montre tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'horloge murale dans le gymnase. Tu voulais être sûre de ne pas louper ton bus et d'arriver avant la fermeture du supermarché, parce que t'y achetais ton dîner le soir-même. Et c'était comme ça tous les soirs. Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois détacher tes cheveux en pétard, je me suis dit qu'ils étaient aussi bornés que toi et tes sarcasmes à la con. Mais je te détestais quand même, presque autant que toi tu me détestais, parce que tu étais mon élève et plus incontrôlable et immature que tes camarades. Je détestais mes élèves en général, mais j'en pouvais vraiment plus de toi. Et puis un soir, de loin dans ma voiture, j'ai reconnu ces cheveux bruns ondulés de partout, en train de parcourir une longue pente, et cette veste kaki de rebelle qui te quittais jamais. Tu avais loupé ton bus parce que ta montre était en panne. Alors je t'ai proposé de te déposer chez toi. T'as tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion, il faisait frais dehors. Et quand tu es descendue de ma voiture, tu m'as sorti quelque chose que j'oublierais jamais : « Une virée avec Jo le taxi, là je suis sûre de mourir en ayant bien vécu. Merci pour le rencart. ». Et après ça j'ai eu l'impression de sortir d'un vrai rencart. Je m'étais retrouvé avec une fille qui n'était pas mon élève, mais une femme qui me troublait. Qui m'attirait. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à devenir fusionnel avec toi. Parce que tous les jours, c'était elle que je voyais quand je lui enseignais le coup du lapin. Et là encore, c'est toi que je vois.

Autant le dire honnêtement : il m'avait laissée sans voix. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'avait cloué le bec, et en beauté... Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. D'un côté, ce qu'il venait de dire était d'un tel romantisme, et d'un autre il avait refusé de me reprendre à l'école de police. Je savais qu'il était très influent auprès de ses collègues, qu'ils étaient tous amis entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas de préjugés racistes sur les hommes noirs comme l'ancien directeur, donc ils le traitaient avec le plus grand respect, ils accepteraient de me reprendre s'il leur en touchait deux mots. Après avoir repensé à tout ça, je décidais de pencher pour cette option-là.

— Mais tu ne veux plus de moi.  
— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

Bien sûr que si. Ce job, ça représente beaucoup toute ma vie. C'est une partie de moi ! Sans ça je ne suis plus la même. Tout comme sans mon casier judiciaire bien rempli... J'en ai besoin, ça fait partie de moi. Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer sans, et si tu crois que je suis prête à laisser tomber ma carrière, alors je laisse tout tomber. Et tu devrais te contenter de m'oublier.  
Il me considéra de ses yeux bruns ténébreux, dans lesquels je me faisais violence pour ne pas m'y plonger, m'abandonner dans ce terrain abyssal qui bien souvent me coupait le souffle. J'avais peur de sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail, et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir à faire un choix entre les deux. Et pourtant, je venais clairement de lui faire comprendre que si le choix était à faire, c'était ma passion que je choisirais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tirer un trait sur ce dont je m'étais entièrement dévouée pratiquement toute ma vie, je m'étais battue pour. Tout est parti d'un corps à corps lors d 'une partie de paintball à douze ans, depuis je ne pouvais me passer d'un peu d'action. Ma mère faisait tout pour m'en détourner, et mon frère avait honte de moi. Il faut dire que j'avais peu d'amis, et pourtant un caractère bien à moi derrière mes lunettes et ma coloration blonde. Désormais je vouais une haine considérable envers les ados de ma génération, et secrètement j'espérais avoir l'occasion de profiter du statut de flic pour arrêter de vieilles connaissances... Mais j'allais bien me garder de l'avouer !  
J'appréhendais, et Dean était toujours aussi silencieux. Je pensais à son enfance. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il m'avait confié avoir été victime de racisme et longtemps mendié et volé dans les rues de Londres. Puis un jour il s'est fait cerner par un marchand qui lui a infligé une correction publique. Ça l'a perturbé car il n'avait que quinze ans, et il a pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre pour fuir cette misérable vie qui ne lui convenait pas. Sa famille était restée là-bas, et il leur écrivait toutes les semaines et leur envoyait de rondelettes sommes d'argent depuis qu'il était comblé financièrement. Il était sûr que sa famille ne manquerait de rien. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de les revoir après tant d'années. Il pouvait supporter de devoir affronter les dangers de son métier, mais tout ce qui touchait à son passé restait aussi loin de lui que possible. Je me demandais quel était le pire : vivre l'enfer avec sa famille, ou bien vivre sans famille.

— Très bien, dit-il d'un ton grave et concentré. Tu peux revenir parmi nous.

Je sentis ma tension relâcher toute sa pression, et cela me fit un bien fou.

— Merci Dean, tu...  
— Mais je vais tout leur dire, m'interrompit-il.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent un instant sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

— Tout leur dire ? Mais de quoi...

Il n'eut pas besoin de m'interrompre, je le fis par moi-même. _Non. Non !_ Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! _Le salaud !_

— Il est hors-de-question de les mettre au courant !  
— Je refuse de retourner là-bas et continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
— Pourtant il va falloir. Je n'ai aucune envie que ça se sache. Et je pensais que toi non plus.  
— Mais j'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant de te considérer comme une simple élève ! Faire semblant de te parler comme à une simple élève, faire semblant qu'après le boulot je ne rentre pas avec toi, je ne suis pas auprès de toi ! Faire semblant que tu m'indiffères, que je ne t'aime pas... J'en ai marre de me cacher, et je veux que les gens sachent qu'on a une relation, et que je t'aime assez pour rendre ça aussi sérieux que ça devrait l'être. Je veux qu'on soit une vérité aux yeux de tous. Je veux pouvoir t'enlacer, t'embrasser, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te garder auprès des gars. Parce que je supporte plus de garder ça rien que pour nous deux, et que je sais pas si tu auras la force... et l'envie, de tout ça.

Alors là, Dean, tu as tout mon respect...  
En l'espace de cinq minutes, il a trouvé deux fois le moyen de me rendre muette... J'avais toutes les peines du monde de me retenir de faire un tas de choses : le balancer contre le mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en faire perdre haleine le gifler pour m'avoir caché ses talents de poète me gifler pour vérifier si je rêvais fondre en larmes après avoir raté tant de battements de cœur... L'unique chose dont j'étais incapable fût de parler, et pourtant c'était la seule que je me serais autorisée à faire. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que je l'aimais ? Que j'étais d'accord pour tout avouer ? L'un allait avec l'autre. Et la réticence brûlait jusque dans mon âme.  
Si je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, il n'en allait pas de même pour notre amie la rouquine.  
_Encore ici, celle-là ? Mais ne te prives pas d'espionner la conversation, vas-y, je t'en prie !_  
Ses yeux brouillaient de larmes étalées salement sur ses joues criblées de taches de rousseur. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle était belle, mais une femme qui pleurait était pour moi une femme faible. Surtout si elle pleurait pour les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour parler ? Dit-elle entre deux bouffées d'air. Pour lui dire que tu l'aimes plus que tout et qu'il est fait pour toi ?

Je déglutis et lui jeta un regard assassin lui suggérant de se taire.  
Ma tête pivota vers Dean, qui haussa un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse.

— Elle a raison, dit-il dans un demi-sourire.  
— Elle n'a pas tort, nuance, le repris-je, ce qui me valut un éclat de rire.

Il approcha son visage du mien et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, tendre et amoureux, assez discret pour ne pas trop en révéler à notre observatrice. Puis il prit ma main et alla en direction de la porte. J'en profitais pour jeter un regard au miroir. Dean disait ne pas vouloir sortir tant que je ne serais pas calmée, et je paraissais plus sereine que jamais. Pourtant, intérieurement, j'étais affolée. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne savais pas si l'amour face à la peur gagnerait la guerre. Mais je les refoulais et laissais de côté mes interrogations comme de la paperasse sur un bureau, que je remettais à plus tard. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à Dean et moi - et la jeune rousse aussi, après tout... je ne l'aurais laissé gâché pour rien au monde.  
Il m'ouvrit la porte et je le remerciais d'un sourire pour sa galanterie, qui d'habitude me semblait exagérée en bonne féministe que j'étais. Puis ma tête revint droit devant, et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites aussi subitement que mon cri déchira la nuit, faisant ressortir tout l'affolement que jusque là je contenais. Je reculais d'un bond et mon dos se heurta à quelque chose de dur, qui n'était autre que le visage de la jeune rouquine. Elle était bien trop petite pour voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux : une créature inhumaine, munie d'une peau grisâtre, étirée par tous les côtés. Elle semblait avoir été brûlée, usée une écœurante chaire morte. Il lui en manquait d'ailleurs sur la partie supérieure de la bouche – ou était-ce une gueule ? - ce qui laissait apercevoir ses gencives, et des dents peu soignées. Les yeux de la Chose étaient globuleux, et son crâne dépourvu de cheveux sur le devant, faisant deviner un début de calvitie.  
Dean me poussa violemment vers le fond de la pièce et je tombais à Terre. Du sang apparût sur mon front et ma côte paya douloureusement les frais de ma chute. J'entendis les cris perçants poussés par la jolie rouquine, et perçus le sifflement d'une balle. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Ils ne cessèrent pas, et ma tête me faisait trop mal pour les compter. Je me redressais sur les coudes, les mains pressées contre mes tempes, et chaque balle me tiraillait un peu plus. Les battements sourds de mon cœur accélérèrent leur rythme à vitesse folle, je les entendais résonner. Je restais dans cette position quand les tirs s'acharnèrent pour soudain s'arrêter. J'osais un regard vers Dean. Sa nuque était couverte de sang, et la sueur perlait à son front. Il était à bout de souffle, et je crus un moment qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter de le reprendre. La rouquine s'était remise à pleurer, cachée dans une des cabines. Ses sanglots brisaient le silence de l'instant. Mais étions-nous l'instant présent, ou bien en train de rêver ? Un rêve cauchemardesque, dans ce cas.  
Dean me rejoignit sur le sol pour me serrer dans ses bras, mais aussitôt qu'il me toucha, je le rejetais de toutes mes forces. J'avais peur. Peur de lui. Peur de tout. Peur de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Des conséquences. De ce qui s'était exactement passé. Mais enfin, que s'était-il passé ?  
Je regardais ses traces de sang sur le carrelage, qui menaient aux cadavres. Il n'y avait pas qu'une créature. Il y en avait quatre. Mais d'où venaient-elles ?  
Je me relevais avec difficulté pour aller voir, quand quelque chose retint mon attention. Ma tête tourna presque instantanément vers le grand miroir des WC, couvert de buée. Probablement dû à la cadence constante de nos respirations... Ma tête était ensanglantée, d'après le liquide rouge trônant sur ma tête qui me picotait.  
Mes yeux n'étaient toujours pas rentrés dans leurs orbites. J'étais en état de choc. Et ça allait empirer.


	2. Mickaël

_Bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Mickaël_

_13 mai 2013, Limoges  
_

— Dépêche-toi, Mickaël !

Facile à dire, lorsque ma seule source de lumière était une lampe-torche coincée entre les dents, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me dépêcher. J'entendis d'ici qu'elle tapait du pied pour montrer son mécontentement. La seule chose que je n'enviais pas chez Annie, c'était son éternelle impatience.  
Le magasin était désormais entièrement dépouillé depuis la dernière fois. C'est-à-dire depuis la veille. Nous n'étions donc pas les seuls à avoir pensé à ce magasin pour nous procurer de bons couteaux de chasse et des flèches. Heureusement que j'avais planqué ce que nous n'avions pas pu emmener.  
J'avançais tout en balayant les rayons de faisceaux lumineux. Autant attirer les Morts tout de suite ; je n'avais pas envie de me faire surprendre lorsque je serai occupé. Je n'entendis aucun bruit suspect, cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
Quand je vis enfin le bon rayon, je m'y précipitais avec la lampe torche coincée entre les dents. Je passais ma main sous les présentoirs et tirais le sac que j'avais rempli d'affaires. C'est Annie qui va être heureuse, elle va pouvoir renouveler son stock de flèches. Ce qui était généralement mauvais signe pour les Morts et pour nous car elle adorait se pavaner l'arc en mains dans le camp. Mais bon, tant qu'elle arrivait à en tuer, ça nous satisfaisait.

— Mickaël ? dit Annie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Merde.  
Je sortis un couteau de chasse et courus vers la porte improvisée. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir qu'elle me tira vers la camionnette. Au premier abord, rien ne justifiait son inquiétude, mais un Mort bien sale apparût à notre gauche. Il agita le moignon de son bras gauche et grogna lorsqu'il nous remarqua.

— Annie, laisse-moi le tuer, marmonnais-je entre deux souffles. Il est tout seul !  
— Regarde mieux autour de toi, blondinet.

Exaspérante. Néanmoins, je me tournais pour avoir une vue périphérique du parking. Elle avait raison. Une dizaine de tête arrivaient dans notre direction, attirées par le bruit de nos pas contre le goudron.  
Annie s'assit sur le fauteuil du conducteur tandis que je me faufilais péniblement entre toutes les affaires pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
Le premier Mort se colla contre sa portière et couvrit la vitre d'une salive noire.

— Bon sang ! J'avais promis à Paul de la ramener propre, sa voiture.

Et elle démarra en trombe, ce qui surprit le Mort et lui fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait. Nous quittions rapidement le parking pour prendre une petite route secondaire. La petite horde n'était plus derrière nous, c'était déjà ça.

— Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu voulais ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un temps.  
— Ouais. Il y a même un cadeau pour toi, lui répondis-je en sortant une flèche du sac.

Elle sourit comme elle ne l'eût jamais fait auparavant.

— Tu me dois bien ça après tout, murmura-t-elle en se concentrant sur la route. Tu as réfléchi, alors ?  
— Annie, je n'étais qu'à ma troisième année de médecine avant que ça commence. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai l'expérience nécessaire pour déterminer quel est ce virus ? Et puis, j'ai toujours détesté la biologie – ou particulièrement la virologie. Je me tournais plus vers la médecine générale.  
— Tu as des bases que personne n'a dans le camp, tu es en quelque sorte le médecin du groupe. Et Dieu sait combien il reste de personnes capables de faire les gestes que tu fais.  
— Merci pour cet éloge, rétorquais-je. Mais non, c'est hors-de-question.

C'était le calme plat sur la route malgré les nombreuses voitures abandonnées. Annie se cramponna au volant pour les éviter au maximum.  
Nous avions fait connaissance lors de ma première rencontre avec quelqu'un d'infecté. La chose me plaquait contre le mur et tentait désespérément de me mordre tandis que j'essayais de la tenir le plus loin de moi. Je n'oublierai jamais son abominable odeur, ni le sang noir qui sortait des plaies monstrueuses de son visage. On a dû rester deux bonnes minutes à faire ce tête à tête avant que quelqu'un ne le projette en arrière et le frappe à l'arrière du crâne. Elle se tenait devant moi, une batte de base-ball ensanglantée dans les mains et les vêtements couverts de sang. Dans un soupir, elle m'a tendu sa main et m'a finalement emmené dans un camp de réfugiés. C'était grâce à elle, en quelque sorte, que j'étais encore en vie en ce moment.

—Tu es sûr ? me questionna-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour briser le silence.

Je tournais mon visage vers le sien pour l'observer. Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi mais ça ne brisait pas son charme pour autant. Elle avait tout pour plaire : des yeux verts pomme, des cheveux bruns et elle était intelligente. Futée aussi.

— Sûr et certain, lui répondis-je.  
— Tu fais une grosse erreur, blondinet.

Elle secoua la tête tout en maugréant. Je ris malgré moi.  
Puis, quelqu'un sortit de la forêt, se plaça au plein milieu de la route et secoua les bras dans tous les sens. Mon Dieu.

— Il est stupide ou quoi ? Hurla Annie en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté.  
— Tu ne vas quand même pas voir ce qui lui arrive ?

Dans un grognement sourd, elle attrapa son arc et son carquois qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules.

— Mickaël, sors le revolver et planque-le sous ton pull, on ne sait jamais, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la camionnette.

Je me dépêchais de sortir l'arme de son étui et la glissait dans la ceinture que je recouvris par mon pull. L'homme courut vers nous tout en levant les bras au ciel.

— S'il-vous-plaît, ne me tuez pas ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur. Suivez-moi !

Annie me jeta un regard en biais. Elle n'eût pas besoin de parler. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle allait aider l'homme, avec ou sans mon aide. Foutue Annie et son sens de l'héroïsme. - Purée ! lançais-je en leur courant après.  
Habituellement, la forêt me donnait la chaire de poule car on ne savait jamais d'où provenait un bruit, il pouvait venir du mouvement d'un oiseau comme d'un animal. Tout se ressemblait. C'était un piège mortel pour nous, désormais.  
Je déboulais dans une clairière dans la forêt pour me planquer derrière un arbre. Ils étaient entourés par les Morts. Bon sang ! Nous voilà dans de beaux draps. Je sortis le couteau de chasse de son étui.  
Les grognements se rapprochèrent de moi. Allez, Mickaël, tu peux le faire ! Une main grisâtre sur mon épaule et l'odeur de rance parvint à mes narines. Je m'emparais de sa main et le fit tomber à terre. À l'aide de mon pied, je l'empêchais de se relever pour me déchiqueter. Puis, je m'abaissais pour planter le couteau dans son œil. Il cessa de bouger et du sang noir sortit de la plaie. Épouvantable !  
Je ressortis le couteau et courus vers Annie et l'homme. Elle tira sur les deux derniers Morts à l'aide de ses flèches, les autres baignaient dans leur propre sang.

— Mickaël, occupe-toi de lui ! dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Sa famille est dans la voiture derrière nous.

Je hochais la tête et m'approchais de lui.

— Entrez dans la voiture ! m'exclamais-je en le poussant vers elle. Et ne sortez pas avant que je vous le dise !

Leur petite fille me regarda de ses yeux ronds avant de serrer sa mère dans ses petits bras fins.  
Je m'approchais discrètement d'un des Morts et plantais la lame à l'arrière de son crâne. Il tomba à mes pieds dans un immense vacarme.

— Bien joué, blondinet ! s'exclama Annie avant de s'approcher de moi et me tapoter l'épaule.

Elle était couverte de taches de sang, mais elle s'en fichait littéralement à en juger l'immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Annie s'attacha les cheveux avant de partir récupérer ses flèches.  
Je tapais sur le cabot pour leur signaler qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

— Oh, bon Dieu, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante, murmura la femme en s'approchant de moi.  
— Ce n'était rien, dit Annie en revenant.

Elle m'attrapa le poignet tout en saluant l'homme et nous reprenions le chemin qui nous conduisait à notre voiture. Sa joie avait disparu pour laisser place une nouvelle fois à de l'inquiétude. En chemin, elle astiqua ses flèches tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à tout bout de champ.

— Annie ? La questionnais-je.  
— Oui ?

Je déglutis en voyant la voiture au loin. Une forme beige était allongée sur le capot, je ne voyais pas si elle était vivante ou non. Je la pointais du doigt. Elle la regarda avant de se tourner vers moi.

— C'est quoi à ton avis ?  
— On n'a qu'à aller voir, rétorquais-je en m'élançant.

Je me pris un grand nombre de branches à la tête avant de pouvoir distinguer ce que c'était. La chose releva son immense tête avant de lentement se redresser sur ses pattes. Un chien bien en chair se prélassait tranquillement sur le capot.  
Je vis qu'il commençait à grogner à notre approche. Le chien avait donc vécu un long moment seul en évitant les Morts. J'étais tellement heureux d'en voir un que la peur de me faire mordre s'envola.  
Lorsque nous fûmes à un mètre de lui, il descendit et se dirigea lentement vers nous. Il avait la peau sur les os mais restait impressionnant.

— Tends ta main, me conseilla Annie.

J'acquiesçais avant de la tendre. Il la regarda, intrigué, la renifla, et frotta son museau contre la paume de ma main. Pauvre chien. Les enfants allaient l'adorer !

— Dis. On peut le garder ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle tout en mimant une moue enfantine.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Tant pis, je pris ça pour un oui.  
J'appelais le chien en sifflant pour qu'il monte à l'arrière. La voiture avait beau être un immense bazar où moi-même je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir, il arrivait tout de même à se dégoter un endroit où poser son derrière.  
Je me surprenais parfois à rêver de l'ancien monde, celui où mes parents étaient près de moi. Mais en réalité, je ne savais absolument pas s'ils étaient vivants. Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de croire à ce rêve, tout en sachant qu'il était impossible.  
Le « fondateur » du camp s'appelait Paul, un ancien professeur du collège d'Aixe-sur-Vienne. Il s'y était établi peu après la catastrophe en sachant qu'il serait en sécurité derrière les clôtures. Puis, des personnes se sont installées avec lui. Le truc chouette était qu'il y avait une gendarmerie, non loin du camp. Et elle était déserte.  
Un beau jour, il était revenu dans le camp avec une dizaine d'armes et une multitude de munitions. « On ne sait jamais » disait-il.  
Il n'avait pas totalement tort dans un sens.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera encore du point de vue de Mickaël. _

_ Des Reviews ? :D_


End file.
